ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
JLA/Avengers: The Animated Series
Plot a new animated show on cartoonnetwork which features all your heroes from 2 different comcis when DC and Marvel Heroes form an allience ageinst Evil of Lex Luthor, Docter Doom and Iron Monger also the Crime Syndicate.This time in the series Superman and Wonder woman's eye's are both brown and the have a romatice relationship throughout the show. Heroes from other comics join in the new series. Characters Justice Avengers *'Superman (Leader) - Voiced by George Newbern' *'Wonder Woman (2nd Leader in cammand also in love with Superman) - Voiced by Courtenay Taylor' *'Batman (3rd Leader) - Voiced by Kevin Conroy ' *'Spider-Man - Voiced by Josh Keaton ' *'Captain America(4th Leader) - Voiced by David Kaye' *'Black Panther - Voiced by Tim Russ' *'Iron Man (5th Leader.Friends with Batman) - Voiced by Marc Worden ' *'Luke Cage (had a date with Vixen) - Voiced by Khary Payton' * Thor - Voiced by David Boat ''' * '''Zatanna - Voiced by Kari Wahlgren * Flash - Voiced by Michael Rosenbaum * Venom(a Villain in trust) - Voiced by John DiMaggio * Martian Manhunter - Voiced by Jonathan Adams * Vixen - Voiced by Cree Summer * Static Shock - Voiced by Phil LaMarr * War Machine - Voiced by Nolan North *'Mister Fantastic - Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes' *'Invisible Woman - Voiced by Danica McKellar' *'Thing - Voiced by Fred Tatasciore' *'Human Torch - Voiced by David Kaufman ' * Green Lantern(Hal Jordan) - Voiced by Nolan North ''' * '''Crimson Fox - Voiced by Holly Fields * Elektra - Voiced by ''' * '''Captain Atom - Voiced by Xander Berkeley * Daredevil - Voiced by Brian Bloom * Wolverine - Voiced by Steven Blum * Cyclops - Voiced by Nolan North * Shadowcat - Voiced by Danielle Judovits, * Iceman - Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal * Beast - Voiced by Fred Tatasciore, * Rogue - Voiced by Catherine Taber, * Storm - Voiced by Susan Dalian, * Nightcrawler - Voiced by Liam O'Brien * Jean Grey - Voiced by Kelly Sheridan * Wildcat - Voiced by R. Lee Ermey * Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) - Voiced by Will Friedle * Hawkeye (Friends with Green Arrow) - Voiced by Nolan North * Aquaman - Voiced by John DiMaggio * Silver Sable - Voiced by ''' * '''Hawkman - Voiced by Michael Gough * Vigilante - Voiced by Nathan Fillion * Silver Surfer - Voiced by Brian Bloom * Green Arrow - Voiced by James Arnold Taylor * Booster Gold and Skeets Voiced by Tom Everett Scott (Booster Gold) and Billy West (Skeets) * Hawkgirl - Voiced by Maria Canals Barrera * B'wana Beast - Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson * Doctor Fate - Voiced by Greg Ellis * The Question - Voiced by Jeffrey Combs * Plastic Man - Voiced by Tom Kenny *'Deadpool - Voiced by Nolan North ' *'Moon Knight - Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes ' *'Supergirl (Matrix outfit look) - Voiced by Kristie Marsden' *'Ghost Rider - Voiced by Nolan North' * Doctor Light - Voiced by Lauren Tom *'Metamorpho - Voiced by Scott Menville' *'Black Lightning - Voiced by Bumper Robinson' *'Katana - Voiced by Kim Mai Guest' *'S.H.I.E.L.D.' '- Nick Fury - Voiced by David Kaye' *'Congorilla - Voiced by ' *'The Lizard - Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker' *'Obsidian ' *'Falcon - Voiced by Alimi Ballard' *'Justice - Voiced by Sean Donnellan' *'Grace ' *'Fire - Voiced by Grey DeLisle' *'Spy Smasher ' *'Ice ' *'She-Hulk - Voiced by Cree Summer' *'Iron Fist - Voiced by Travis Willingham' * Steel - Voiced by Phil LaMarr *'Cloak and Dagger ' *'Atom ' *'Aztec ' *'Stargirl and S.T.R.I.P.E. ' * Spectre ' *'Hawk and Dove - Voiced by ' *'Etrigan the Demon - Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker ' *'Metal Men *'Blackhawk ' *'Prodigy - Voiced by Ogie Banks ' *'Vision - Voiced by Roger Rose' *'Captain Marvel Jr. ' *'Scarlet Witch ' *'Huntress ' *'Wonder man ' *'Black Canary - Voiced by Morena Baccarin ' *'Spider-Woman ' *'Doctor Strange - Voiced by Roger Rose' *'Wasp and Giant-Man - Voiced by Grey DeLisle and Jerry Houser' *'Firestar ' *'Mystek ' *'Sentry' *'Red Tornado - Voiced by Corey Burton' *'Tigra - Voiced by Lenore Zann' *'Vibe ' *'Maxima ' *'Valkyrie ' *'Speedy - Voiced by ' *'Geo-Force ' *'Patriot - Voiced by ' *'Batgirl ' *'Robin - Voiced by ' *'Beast boy - Voiced by ' *'Starfire - Voiced by ' *'Ravin - Voiced by ' *'Cyborg - Voiced by ' *'Donna troy ' *'Bishop ' *'Penance' *'Blackwing' 'Solo Heroes & Villains ' *'Tinkerer' *'Blade' *'Thundra(a good Friend to Wonder Woman) ' *'Carnage - Voiced by Tom Kenny ' *'Crimson Dynamo - Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker ' *'Cable' *'The Terrible Trio' *'Kravin the Hunter ' *'General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross' *'General Eiling (Working for General Ross)' *'Hulk - Voiced by Fred Tatasciore' *'Man-Bat' *'Mongul' *'Black Cat' *'Music Meister - Voiced by' *'Detective Chimp - Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker' *'Bronze Tiger - Voiced by' *'Jonah Hex' * Amazo(as the Android) ' *'Rhino - Voiced by Clancy Brown *'Sandman - Voiced by John DiMaggio ' *'Brotherhood of mutants' *'Wendigo' *'Lobo - Voiced by ' *'A-Bomb' *'Skrull' *'Super-Skrull - Voiced by ' *'Titannus - Voiced by ' *'Namor the Sub-Mariner ' *'Ulysses Klaw ' *'Big Wheel ' *'Phantom Rider ' *'Emma Frost ' *'Stegron ' *'Superwoman (Clara Kent and came from Earth 11.Has a crush on Superman ) ' * The Punisher ' * '''Doomsday (killed by the Hulk) ' * '''Phage - Voiced by Jeff Bennet (Same voice of mixmaster from TF) * Lasher - Voiced by Phil Lamar (Jamaican accent) * Agony - Voiced by Grey DeLisle ''' * '''Riot - Voiced by Jim Cummings * Sunset Bain(and Works for Lex Luthor) ' * '''Legion Society of Super Villains ' *'''Lex Luthor (Leader) - Voiced by Clancy Brown *'Doctor Doom (2nd Leader in cammand) - Voiced by Clive Revill' *'Brainiac (3rd Leader) - Voiced by Corey Burton' *'Gorilla Grodd - Voiced by Neil Kaplan ' *'Magneto - Voiced by Tom Kane ' * Joker - Voiced by John DiMaggio ' * '''Iron Monger (4th Leader) ' * '''Red Skull (5th Leader) - Voiced by Earl Boen * Brain ' * '''KingPin - Voiced by ' * 'the Key ' * '''Bane ('transforms into a huge hulking brute with red skin) - Voiced by Joaquim de Almeida' * Ultra-Humanite ''' * '''Planet Master * Vector - Voiced by S. Scott Bullock * Vapor - Voiced by Rachael MacFarlane * X-Ray - Voiced by Keith Ferguson ''' * '''Ironclad - Voiced by Mitch Lewis * Baron Zemo ''' * '''Ultrawoman (Lois Lane.and revenge against Wonder Woman) * Shriek * The Shade ' * '''Juggernaut ' * 'Morgaine Le Fay ' * 'Doctor Polaris - Voiced by Crispin Freeman ' * 'Killer Frost ' * 'King Shark ' * '''Bizarro * Kane Garrison ' * '''Unicorn ' * 'Killer Shrike ' * '''Gas Gang * Harley Quinn * Hydro-Man - Voice by ' * '''Zookeeper ' * 'Black Manta ' * 'Clock King - Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker ' * 'Nightwind ' * 'Angle Man ' * 'Sauron ' * 'Doctor Octopus(who like luthor's intellegince) - Voice by Joe Alaskey ' * 'A.I.M. ' * '''Atomic Skull * Scanner ' * '''Iron Cross ' * '''The Penguin - Voiced by Stephen Root * Sinestro - Voiced by Xander Berkeley * Kite Man ' * '''Hammerhead ' * 'Vulture ' * 'Ultron - Voiced by Tom Kane ' * '''the Riddler - Voiced by Wally Wingert * Tala ' * '''Rag Doll '- V'''oiced by Jeff Bennet in a way of Daran Norris * Weather Wizard ' * '''Metallo - Voiced by John C. McGinley ' * 'Titania ' * 'Firebrand ' * 'Mole Man ' * 'Madame Masque ' * 'Circe ' * '''Ultimo - Voiced by Frank Welker * Livewire - Voiced by Lori Petty * Poison Ivy - Voiced by Jennifer Hale ' * '''Blizzard ' * '''Killer Croc (more reptilian and with a tail) - Voiced by Ron Perlman * Dreadknight ''' * '''Whiplash - Voiced by Peter Kelamis * Amphibion -''' * 'Green Goblin - Voiced by ' * '''Klaw * Absorbing Man - Voiced by ' * '''Trapster ' * 'Mandarin - Voiced by ' * '''Star Sapphire - Voiced by Olivia d'Abo * Titanium Man - Voiced by ' * '''Bullseye - ' * 'Galatus ' * 'Gentleman Ghost - Voiced by Greg Ellis ' * 'Winter Soldier - Voiced by Diedrich Bader ' *'''Cheetah - Voiced by Sheryl Lee Ralph *'Copperhead - Voiced by Efrain Figueroa' *'Scarecrow/Scarebeast - Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker and Dave Wittenberg (as Scarebeast)' * Solomon Grundy - Voiced by Bruce Timm ' *'Clayface - Voiced by Wallace Langham ' *'Loki - Voiced by Graham McTavish *'Enchantress ' *'Lady Shiva - Voiced by Rachael MacFarlane' *'Omega Red - Voiced by Colin Murdock' *'Terminus - Voiced by Peter Jessop ' *'Giganta - Voiced by ' *'Major Disaster - Voiced by ' *'Firefly - Voiced by Jason Marsden' *'Rampage ' *'Volcana - Voiced by Peri Gilpin' *'Validus - Voiced by John DiMaggio ' *'Mr. Freeze ' *'Grim Reaper ' *'Ghost ' *'Queen Bee ' *'Shocker ' *'Power Man ' *'Chemo - Voice by Dee Bradley Baker ' *'Sunset Bain(Hase a crush on Superman and Works for Lex Luthor) ' *'the Top ' *'Madman -' *'Halflife - Voiced by Lee Tucker' *'Selene ' *'Deathstroke - Voiced by Ron Perlman ' *'Sportsmaster - Voiced by Fred Tatasciore' *'Flag-Smasher - Voiced by Jim Cummings' *'Whirlwind - Voiced by ' *'the Cavalier - Voiced by ' *'Fin Fang Foom' *'Tricephalous ' *'MODOK ' *'Mysterio ' *'Crazy Quilt ' *'Living Laser ' *'Ymir ' *'Blackout ' *'Electro ' *'Blackfire ' *'Scorcher ' *'Chemo' *'Wizard ' *'The Wrecking Crew ' *'Scorpion ' *'Attuma ' *'Tiger Shark ' *'Demogoblin ' *'Bizarro ' *'Batzarro ' *'Rubberneck - Voiced by Jeff Bennett' *'Felix Faust ' 'Crime Syndicate ' They look the same from the movie Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths *'Ultraman - Voiced by Brian Bloom' *'Superwoman - Voiced by Susan Eisenberg ' *'Owlman - Voiced by James Woods' *'Johnny Quick -' *'Power Ring - Voiced by ' *'White Martian - Voiced by ' *'Trantulla-Man(Spider-man's counterpart) ' *'IronPatiot (Iron Man's counterpart)' *'Barracuda' *'General US(Captain America's counterpart)' *'Ultragirl ' *'Street Fighter (Luke Cage's counterpart)' *'Blue Archer' *'Silver Cyclone' *'Talon ' *'Bloodwing ' *'Thunder man(Thor's counterpart) ' *'White Panther(Black Panther)' *'X-Force (X-Men counterparts) ' *'Dr. Iguana (The Lizard's counterpart) ' *'Breakdance' *'Captain Super ' *'Uncle Super ' * * The Episodes. ' *'A New Generation Part 1: Superman,Wonder Woman,Batman,Flash, and Supergirl Spread up in N.Y to Find new heroes for the team.Superman met the Villain Rhino and Battled him. Wonder Woman got hit by a trank dart and attacked by Kravin the Hunter.Batman got hit by a razor bat from the Green Goblin.Flash got ambused by Hydro-Man and Scopion.Superman,Wonder Woman,Batman and Flash were serounded by the Villain until Spider-Man came and Sied"Hey did missed the Party" to rescue and Defeated Rhino,Green Goblin,Hydro-Man,and Scopion.Flash lovede his jokes Superman,Wonder Woman, and Batman were impressed Spider-Man lead them to Tony Stark.Meanwhile Supergirl was still Searching until she saw her Boyfriend Dick Malvern and make out with him for a while than Shocker came and they battle.when Supergirl defeated him he saw Venom behind her he heard someone talking from the watchtower Venom sied"now let see that Communicator" but Supergirl said "noway buddy, Bring it on!" it was Venom vs Supergirl. Superman,Wonder Woman,Batman,Flash, and Spider-Man introduced Tony to them he liked Batman they saw Smoke in town. Superman,Wonder Woman,Flash, and Spider-Man checked it out Before Batman left with them Tony showed him his Iron Man armor they both left to find they saw U-foes and Crimson Dynamo Superman,Wonder Woman,Batman,Flash,Spider-Man and Iron man were helped by the Fantastic 4 and Captain Meanwhile Supergirl and Venom were still fight each other.When they Defeated the U-Foes and Crimson Dynamo they teleported to the Watchtower on the Moon. Reed was facinated of they're Tecology Spider-Man Sied "we should recruit more Heroes, i say we called this team "The Justice Avengers!". ' *'A New Generation Part 2:Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman,Green Lanturn, Hawkgirl, Flash and Martian Manhunter met the X-Men Flash mad fun of Wolverine when he Said "what wrong bub, you gotta proplem with that?"showing his blades to him in his Face flashed apologise and walked away from him. Jean Grey liked Diana's outfit then they became friends. Superman and John could not contact Supergirl than they all heard a slow clap it was Venom! "Hello Parker!" Spider-Man"Venom?!. How did... How did you get here?!" "lets say a little birdie told me" "Kara!" Supergirl was beat realy badly when Carnage showed up threw a Symbiote at Wolverine in his mind he saw his old form Symbiote Wolverine they fought off but Wolverine won and the Symbiote died the others beat Venom Spider-Man want's to know why is Brock here Venom just want to see the WatchTower. Supergirl needed Medicle attention the rest keept on gathering Heores they met S.H.I.E.L.D.Meanwhile Lex Luthor heard that Superman is gathering new Heroes he met Doctor Doom and The Red Skull they play it there own game by giving him pieces of Kryptonite. While the other gather Heroes, they met Bruce Banner,Deadpool, and War Machine he was looking for Tony until he met Vixen. Flash ask Banner where is Dr. Doom he can't tell him Ghost Rider warned Flash don't make him angry Flash argued when Bruce Banner became the incredible Hulk! "Hulk smashes Speedy man!" he punshed him and teleported to Matropiles. Hulk battled Superman and Wonder Woman and the rest .thn General Ross and General Eiling came to trap the Hulk but Wasp and Giant-Man provented that and they joined the team and the Hulk got away.Meanwhile Lex,Dr. Doom,Red Skull, and Iron Monger gathered every dangeres Villain and called it the Legion Society of Super Villains. Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lanturn, Hawkgirl, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Spider-Man, Iron Man, Captain America and the rest invited the greatest heroes of all time. ' *'A Woman's Redemtion:When Titanium Man, Bizarro, Whiplash, Atomic Skull and Ultimo attacks N.Y steal tecnology for Luthor it's up to Superman, Iron Man, Spiderman, Venom, and Batman to stop them. While they were battling before Whiplash could strike Superman until a Woman grabbed his whip and punshed him. her outfit looks like clarks with a window port above her S. She threw him away Her name is Superwoman then she melted ultimo's jets Superman remebered her from thier first incounter and saved a woman named Sunset Bain.Meanwhile Lois is agrey that Wonder Woman is taking Superman away from her suddin'ly Lex Luthor came to give Lois gife at his Lab with A.I.M. and he gave her Superman's DNA then Lois Lane Became Ultrawoman! Now with the power, she'll Defeat Wonder Woman with the help of Volcana, Dreadknight, Bane and Crimson Dynamo .Lois ambushed Wonder Woman with a little conversation and Battled each other in Gateway City. Titanium Man, Bizarro, Whiplash,Atomic Skull watched them fight. Donna and Supergirl tried to stop her but Volcana and Crimson Dynamo got in there way at the Daily planet on the news Jimmy said "is that L.. Lois?!" Col. Fury saw it to from the helicarrior .Meanwhile Superman was still with Ms. Bain he heard on the news about Lois.Ms. Bain weakend him with kryptonite and Kissed him,then she let him go and gave him the kryptonite in a leaded box to save Wonder Woman from Lois. Clark tried to convince her. "Lois, what are you doing?!" "solving the Wonder Woman Problem" but she punshed and attacked him Then Spider-man and Venom hold her off while Superman tossed the lead box to Wonder Woman to Weakin Ultrawoman with kryptonite. S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived and took her away by the order of Nick Fury and he told Superman that Lois is to dangerous to everyone. Wonder Woman kissed Superman for saving her. ' *'Wrath of the Gater:Some people have been Missing the team are trying to figure it out.they saw Captain America, Scartlet Witch, Robin, and Cyclops were Attacked in the medical room said they were in the Sewers look for Civilens until they were Ambused by Reptilemen Spider-Man said Dr. conners will help as the Lizard, Jean saw Scott wounded and worried.Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Spider-Man, Venom, and Lizard searched for the mastermind behind it they saw Alligatermen walking by talking about a labertory they followed them until they were Sarrounded then the Mastermind was Killer Croc! he stole Dr. Conner's notes and equipment in his lab at Empire State University. with his new Reto ray he'll turn humans into Gatermen all over the globe They will not let that happin.While the other hold off the gatermen while Lizard goes after croc. Lizard defeated Croc and joined the Team. ' *'Clash of the Titans: Hulk kills Doomsday for good ' *'The Winnings league: Superman,Wonder Woman, Iron Man,Deadpool, Wolverine and Jean Grey were teleported to War world by Mongul and being Challenged in battle rounds with Magneto, Blockbuster, Clayface, Dreadknight, Whirlwind, and Cheetah they being controlled by him, except Magneto.they all need to defeat Mongul and return to earth. ' *'Invashion of the Skrulls!:Supergirl was haging with the Fantastic 4 when Skrull Invaded earth lead by Super-Skrull and Titannus they were going to destroy the city with atom cannon and send skrull soldiers to battle the Fantastic 4 and Supergirl. one Soldier took peice from Supergirl's hair and they cloned Dark Supergirl! Supergirl and the 4 went on Super-Skrull's Ship and they split up. Kara fought her darkside on the catwalk while The Fantastic 4 fight against Super-Skrull *'Terror on Dinosaur Island: Superman and Wonder Wonder were on vacation together on Dinosaur Island until Spider-Man and Lizard are tracking down Sauron and Stegron before they make an Army of Dinosaur humanoids' *'Revenge from the Deep: Aquaman and Namor team up to stop Black Manta and Atumma ' *'Year of the Dragon:The Mandarin frees the dragon Fin Fang Foom ' *'Mayhem of the Music Meister:The Music Mieste is back and has a new plan to rule with music controll once again. Batman, Spider-Man, Venom, Superman, and Wonder Woman to stop him. ' * A Battle Between 2 Earths: The Justice Avegers faces with the new Crime Syndicate on Antimatter Earth ' *'Inside the Outsiders!: Supergirl, Teen Titans, and the Outsiders battle the H.I.V.E. and Dark Supergirl ''' * '''Ultron's Awakening: Luthor accidently activates Ultron at Stark tower and he's off looking for something.Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman heard the alam Iron Man came with them at star labs when he was Shocked that his creation was alive.Ultron scaned Superman and started to attack him and everyome else who gets in his path. *'Venom's rescue Mission: As Spider-Man, Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lanturn, Flash, Martian Manhunter Captain America and IronMan are captured by the Crime Syndicate. Beast and War Machine teleports Venom to the Antimatter Earth.Than Venom saw a world without heroes he laughed at but no time he has to save his pals along the way he fought counterparts of the Justice Avegers with the help of the good Lex Lutor. Meanwhile on the Crime Syndicate moon station Superman and the rest are in a force field Ultraman was asking them a few questions, Owlman ask Batman about the Negativezone, Superwoman thinks that Superman is more handsom then Owlman, Johnny told Flash that he'll never be faster then him Turrantula-Man can't contacted Blue Archer he knows something rong Spider-Man was wondering. Lex Luthor got Venom in the Hanger until he accidently set off the alarm and he hide for a big surprise. Everyone heard it Superwoman told her maidmen "Go find out who sound the alarm" Turrantula-Man "Im coming to, just in case" they where in the hanger but lights were going on and off Captain Super saw somthing black Uncle Super see something crawling and staird he gasped when saw.... Spider-man tells everyone"Shh i heard something" Superwoman said"hmm me to, Captain what's going on down there?""Mistress we're being attacked by!..(Grunted)" Uncle super was smacked twice and webbed by Venom and he saw Captain Super and Kid Super in the elevator "I'll deal with you later oldman also go to a retirement home!" and crawled after them Cap ran across the dark halway but Venom tackled Kid Super he ran to the door Superwoman saw captain "What happend?" "someone's attacking us he was.." Veno, grabs him with web line/Tendrill covering his mouth Spider-Man knows who it is Johhny said "Whoe!".Venom pulled Captain Super and webbed up the door as he covers captain suddin'ly he hears footsteps behind him Uncle Super striked but Venom grabbed the punch and threw him at Kid Super and cut the power.When the back up generator powered up Wonder Woman said " Up there!" Superwoman's maidmen were defeated and in a symbiote web but not Turrantulla-Man suddin'ly thrash at the door Venom stand ontop of him "Honey im Home!!!"Spiderman "Venom! I knew it!"Superwoman siad "So you must be Venom, like the costume""You dare to challenge me?!" "Inmatter of fact yes" "Ha that's so funny, i've forgot to laugh!" then Owlman threw his owlrang at him but Venom cuaght it and threw it and the Force field's generator freed Spider-Man, Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lanturn, Flash, Martian Manhunter Captain America and IronMan as they fought they're counterparts. Venom defeated Superwoman by webbing her up and he and the rest went back home.Meanwhile he said to himself "After that, i've spent time with my favorite Friends"' *'Octobot Rampage: Doc Ock creats and army of Tenticaled Robots for Luthor. Spider-Man, Batman and Moon Knight must stop him' *'Symbiote Squad: Carnage, Phage, Agony, Lasher and Riot are made some robberies and many fatalities, the Justice avenger must do something about it because commissioner gorden is missing for 2 weeks. Spider-Man and Venom came in because they know where Carnage is hiding.' *'Night of Scarebeast! part 1: Batman, Robin, Spiderman and Supergirl were chasing Unicorn, Scorpion, Firefly and Livewire to an hole were who are lead by Scarecrow who told them to steal leathel chemicals from Starlabs for Luthor. when thy got there, Scarcrow was going to used the chemicle to make his fear gas more affective opon the people of Gathom Supergirl pop uped in frontof him "Okey Scarecrow, i think you should give those chemicals back." "Very well Bane! you know what to do" Bane battled Kara while Batman and Spider-Man stop Scarcrow until he has feargas inside Spider-man got caught by it but it's not working on him "Hmm doesn't ring a bell." Scarecrow "What?! you resist my fear gas?" "Yes and besides you can't even scare crows away!" Scarecrow got mad and started to attack Spider-man. Firefly and the rest a taking the chemicals back to base "Careful with these chemicals, and hurry up Unicorn. you too Scorpion!" "We're carrying them fast as we can, man!" Scorpion was ready to trip while carrying a barrel of the chemicals "Scorp, what ever you do, dont...spilled the Chemicals Spill it" "Uh oh" it's going to land on scarecrow. "Boss, heads up!" "huh? gasp Noo!" Bane saw the chemical is all over Scarecrow soon as he punches and throws Supergirl away and dries of him also say to her "So long seniorita" the villains escaped. Batman should know that those chemicals should have killed Scarecrow as Robin grabs a samble from it so Ironman or Lizard examin it. Luthor and Iron monger are happy that the others brought the Chemicals until Bane told them that one of the chemicals spilled on Scarecrow Luthor said to him "Scarecrow, are you alright?" "don't you worry. Im fine. I'll be at the lab checking my blood." then he felt somthing on his back he went to see a mirror that his spine grew as he gasped "Whats happing to me?" Joker saw and promised him he won't tell the other while he had his figures crossed behind his back. Meanwhile IronMan tried to check the chemical but he other buisnuses with War Machine until Lizard examin Crane's blood sample from the chemicals and tells Batman, Spider-Man and Robin that the blood cells are mutating. Spider-Man "Whoa! hold on, are you saying that Scarecrow is turning into a monster?" " im afraid so" Rodin knew somthing else is rong. "Luthor! he doesn't know" Robin, Starfire, Beast boy, Ravin and Cyborg to warn him Batman and Lizard tried to stop them before somthing worse will happen. Scarecrow began to have sharp claws and teeth his costume began to mirge with his mutation. he went to his old lab without knowing Luthor and the other followed him as Joker told him what happend to Scaecrow. Crane locked the bulkhead doors as Luthor bangs outside "Scarecrow, open these Doors! or Bane will break it down...screeming in pain" the Teen Titans arrived, Beastboy looked though the keyhole saw Scarecrow getting bigger then boom the doors exploaded then they all see somthing in the fire "Scarecrow.. i... is that you?" Scarecrow has bacame the Scarebeast!' *'Night of Scarebeast! part 2: Scarebeast is born and Luthor, Iron Monger, Bane and Firefly are shocked. Beast boy screaned in terror and sudjest that the team should run Robin agreed. Scarebeast was ready to chase them . Green Arrow, Speedy, Scarlet Whitch, B'wana Beast, and Falcon saw it and called the rest of the team. at the watchtower batman "What is it Green Arrow?" "We have a propblem, Batman Gathom is under attack by..." Superman hears the people of Gathom screaming Wonder Woman told the others to get everyone to safty and know they're on thier way to find out IronMan and War Machine will be with them shortly. Scarebeast is rampaging through the city saying "Where are you Batman?!" then threw Bane at Cyborg. Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Spider-Man, Lizard, and Venom saw Robin and the others defeated by the creature and ready to eat Robin! Wolverine "Hey put him down!" "Oh there you are little Bat!" Spider-Man knows something "Scarecrow? Whoa your're huge! i mean your the size of king kong!" "I am no longer Scarecrow, he was weak, call me Scarebeast!" Batman "It doesn't matter what you are on the outside Crane, you need a cure" "I've have new skills Batman, i can creat fear gas from inside my body and once i get on top of Gathom skyscapper i'll breath out a cloud of fear gas over Gathom city making a living nightmare in the streets!Laughing" "Your more insane than before." "indeed right after i kill you for turning he into a freak! and P.S. i told you. There is no Crane or Scarecrow. Only Scarebeast! ROAR" Scarebeast started to attack them until Wolverine cuts off his arm off but Scarebeast can growhis limbs back and he crushed wolverine and threw him through a wall. Giant-Man grew to Scarebeast's size and grabbed him until scarebeast breathed fear gas in his face Giant-Man is affected and see that scarebeast is realy scarey and he punched Giant-Man 3 times and threw him into a building his cut off are became a spawn/monster and he grew 2 more ares under his upper arms in his hand he has kara and she a Kryptonite pearl in her breast and he said "I have no time for this. you to keep the occupied, i've got a skycrapper to find." he started to climb a building and finding it from the rooftops. Superman is going to ram him until Scarebeast threw a kryptonite shard in his cap Wonder Woman saw him falling "Bruce, go on heard. I'll get Clark." "Superman, are you okey?" "groaning the Kryptonite!..." she pulls it out and throws it far away. Scarebeast ran across buildings then saw the Skycrapper and started to climb (sequel of King kong) he made it to the top and ready the breath out the fear gas until S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived Ironman "Fury, what are you doing here?" "ah not much, Stark, im here to take care of all your problem" "Fury! Don't get too close!" Scarebeast jumped onto the helicarrier Spider-Man knew if it falls half of Gathom will be destroyed unless they can fly it to Gathom sea Venom thinks it's a great plan then he ask War Machine to tell the others about it. Scarebeast threw supergirl into the bridge where nick fury and Black Widow is right now she wakes "oh, hey Fury, hows the flowes?" "Not good, we're about to be crushed!" she provents Scarebeast from crushing the bridge and started punching his face then he slammed her on the ground then War Machine fire his missles on Scarebeast's back "take that you overgrown hayestack!" a of a suddin Scarebeast was in rage an knew he had enough Ironman told to evacuat the ship "Alright! All personal. abandon ship! i repeat Abandon ship. Batman came to confront him "Batman! finaly, Let finish what we have began!" "This ship is going down less than a minute. Crane" "That's all the time i need to kill you ]ROAAAR!!!]" the fight through the Helicarrier until one on the engines started to blew up' * Our Kingdom Come: Lex Luthor stere 6 famous landmarks for his city. * Metropolis Sinking: Ultron joins forces with HydroMan to sikns the city, heroes . * Time Controlled: Thanks to Chronos, Ultron begins wreaking havoc on time- reversing it, fast-fowarding it to the future to find his older version, Ultron 10,000 Stronger and more deadly, and stopping it does not stop the heroes. Superman, Wonder Woman, Ironman and Doctor Fate must stop him in the future *'Whipped: Whiplash appears to the heroes alone as their enemy and one of Lex Luthor's goons. ' *'Hunted: Hulk captured by Lex Luthor.' *'Grudge Match: Ghosts of various dead people appear before the eyes of Lex Luthor by to haunt the JLA.' *'Hijacked: the cyborg, Gearhead hijack Lex Luthor's prototype battle car.' *'Megalith: The JLA are lured into the Crimson Dynamo's trap. However, Megalith joins the JLA and comes to the rescue!' *'All is Pollution: Lex Luthor wants to pollute the earth.' *'New Ice Age: Green Lantern and discovers that Lex Luthor, Mr. Freeze and Ultron are creating a new ice age.' *'Metallo: Ultron discovers Metallo and joins forces with him to blow up New York City.' *'Apollo's Sun: Lex Luthor and Galactus plans to pull Sun out of centre of Solar System.' *'I Am Lobo: Superman and Wolverine discover their enemy Lobo, a former Legion of Doom member.' *'V for Vendetta: The masked terrorist known as "V" is a neutral, allying with good and evil. He will blow up the Houses of Parliament.' *'The Beyonder: The Beyonder appears before both good and evil forces and sends them to Battleworld. It is the Secret Wars: Crisis on Infinite Worlds!' *'Divide and Conquer: Lex luthor and Redskull decide to capture the heroes one by one, Metallo goes after Superman, Lady Shiva Goes after Wonder Woman, Prometheus goes after Batman, Crimson Dynamo goes after IronMan, Flag-Smasher goes after Captain America, Sinestro goes after Green Lanturn, and Doc Ock goes after Spider-Man. Superman and Wonder Woman were going out on thier date until Mattalo Tackled him and Shiva kicked her' *'The Mask of Dr. Pretorius: A new enemy appears to Lex Luthor during the Crisis.' *'Battlefield Down: The heroes manage to defeat the Crime Syndicate' ' '